Fine, not fine? Fine
by bydnunas
Summary: [GOT7 FIC!] suka ya bilang suka nggak usah munafik. - pacarann yuk? / yugbam / mind to rnr? (langsung ke chapter 6!)
1. Chapter 1

Damn!Annoying©bydnunas

Yugyeom, Bambam©jypent

Ooc, typos, **bl,** cheesy, dldr

...

Bambam siyalan dan Yugyeom menyebalkan.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh heh heh anak baru!" Preman sekolah atau yang terkenal bernama Jackson itu menghentikan lelaki dengan wajah bocah yang agak cantik. Di tag nama diseragamnya sih, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, _foreign_. Bocah _siam._

Yang dipanggil itupun berhenti dan mengambil perhatian pada sipemanggil. Si preman sekolah itu tak sendirian, dia bersama, satu—dua—tiga—oh enam! Enam temannya yang... tidak segarang wajahnya sih teman-temannya itu.

"ternyata dia benar-benar manis!" Salah satu diantara keenam bocah itu—teman Jackson menyeletuk. So pasti, yang lain mengalihkan pandangnya pada si penyeletuk dibelakang, Mark. Mark terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Siapa namamu?" Kali ini pertanyaan dari lelaki dengan wajah...uhm, tampan disebelah Jackson yang bertanya dengan nada datar pada Kunpimook itu, Jaebum.

"Kau bisa membacanya, kan?" keenam lelaki dihadapan bocah manis itu agak mendelik—eh, tidak semua ding. Satu bocah dengan potongan rambut batok sangat mengacuhkan apa yang ada didekatnya saat ini. Ia sibuk memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan lain selain apa yang ada didepannya itu.

Satu diantara keenam manusia didepan Kunpimook melengos, "Maksudnya, nama panggilanmulah, namamu itu terlalu susah, tahu!" Choi Youngjae, dia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu sih?" Tantang bocah siam itu acuh. Wajahnya tak terlihat gurat kegugupan atau yang lainnya yang biasanya didapati keenam lelaki didepannya saat berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Karena kami ingin tahu," Jaebum menjawabnya dalam _mode_ sabar tertahan.

" _Kepo_ sekali sih," Kunpimook hendak meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini, melenggang meninggalkan keenam lelaki dihadapannya ini. Sayang, seseorang yang acuh dengan keadaan ini sejak tadi menghadang Kunpimook dengan menyekal tangan bocah mungil itu tepat dipergelangan tangannya. Membuat Kunpimook berhenti dan menatap –tepat-dimata lelaki yang menyekal tangannya itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih," Kunpimook menghentakkan tangannya meminta dilepas, namun cekalan itu makin kuat. Mata milik lelaki yang menyekal tangannya menusuk pengelihatannya dengan penuh arti. Ada sesuatu yang dilihat Kunpimook dimata itu.

Mata itu indah.. tidak! Bukan itu, dimata itu terdapat pancaran... pancaran pandang yang membuat Kunpimook tertegun sejenak.

Sampai mata yang menatap lurus kematanya berkedip, Kunpimook memasang wajah _bete_ sejurusnya. Dia diam walau tangannya dicekal seperti tahanan.

"Namamu..." Lelaki yang menyekalnya bersuara. Kunpimook memutar bola matanya dengan wajah yang cemberut, imut.

"Bambam..."

* * *

"Yugyeom," Youngjae menyolek pundak Yugyeom yang berada tepat didepannya duduk. Iya, dikelas, tempat duduk kedua idiot ini depan-belakangan. Ohya, mereka kelas 2 yah untuk informasi. Dan dikelas ini mereka hanya berdua, dengan yang lain, keempat teman mereka dikelas 3.

"Guru Oh menyuruhmu mengambil penggaris dikelas 2-2 sebelum jam Math dimulai. Sana pergi. Sebentar lagi pergantian kan?"

Yugyeom yang menolehkan wajahnya tadi, membuat ekspresi sebal akan hal itu. Dia malas keluar kelas. Apalagi harus kekelas lain mengambil penggaris untuk pelajaran Math setelah jam kosong ini berakhir nanti.

"Kenapa aku sih? Kau saja ah!" Yugyeom membuat penolakkannya, menyuruh Youngjae saja yang keluar.

"Maunya sih. Sekalian menengok my baby Bambam sedang apa disana. Tapi... PR Math-ku belum selesai, Yug," Youngjae memanyunkan bibirnya diakhir kalimatnya. Memasang wajah kecewanya seratus persen.

Eh? Baby Bambam?

Oh, jadi begini. Ingat saat keenam lelaki itu menghadang Kunpimook atau yang sekarang terkenal bernama Bambam tempo hari lalu?

Ternyata keenam lelaki itu—sebenarnya minus seorang bocah berpotongan rambut batok sih-menyukai Bambam. Huh bagaimana tidak? Bambam... dia sangat imut... manis... cantik... tampan... manis...imut...tampan...cantik...lucu...menggemaskan...imut. yah, begitulah menurut keenam—minus seorang bocah berpotongan rambut batok—entahlah- itu.

Mata Yugyeom agak memancarkan ketertarikan atas yang diucapkan Youngjae—bahwa artinya dikelas 2-2 terdapat Bambam disana. Yugyeom menutupinya, dia memasang wajah datar dan dibumbui ekspresi malasnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi," Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya Yugyeom-ah!" Teriak Youngjae berteriak saat Yugyeom mencapai ambang pintu kelas. Tak sama sekali Yugyeom menggubrisnya.

* * *

Yugyeom berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju kelas 2-2 yang berada tepat disebelah kelasnya sih. Ia sebenarnya agak gugup untuk mendatangi kelas tersebut, yang notabene-nya adalah kelas... Bambam.

Kenapa?

Ouch, sejak pertama Yugyeom melihat Bambam, desiran hangat dalam tubuh Yugyeom bergerak cepat. Bahkan jantung hati Yugyeom pun berdegup gila. Dan saat tiba waktunya ia menyekal tangan Bambam, jujur, sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata indah Bambam, perasaan dalam hati Yugyeom membuncah. Hangat menyelimuti hati dingin lelaki berpotongan rambut batok itu.

Yugyeom terlihat ragu hendak mencapai tujuannya, kelas 2-2. Ia memegang dadanya beberapa saat sebelum masuk kesana. Didepan pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu, Yugyeom terdiam. Mengatur dirinya untuk berlaku normal. Langkah pertamanya menggapai pintu ruang kelas 2-2.

Tangan Yugyeom memegang pintu tersebut dan hendak saja mendorongnya.

 **SREEEG**

Geseran pelan yang ia lakukan pada sipintu membukakan jalan untuknya memasuki ruangan dihadapannya.

Yugyeom menghempas napasnya sekali. Langkahnya membawa dirinya masuk kekelas tersebut.

Berisik

Sama seperti kelasnya.

Kenapa tak ada guru? Rapat guru sepertinya masih berlangsung. Semoga sampai nanti jam pulang sekolah.

Heee? Pemandangan yang mencolok mata membuat Yugyeom tertegun. Dia menelan kasar saliva ditenggorokkannya.

WTF Bam... apa yang kau lakukan?

Yugyeom berjalan cepat kearah bocah mungil itu.

Tahu apa yang Bambam lakukan? Coba menebaknya?

Ah nanti Yugyeom beritahu.

Segera Yugyeom meraih tangan yang pernah ia cekal itu dan menariknya kasar secara paksa—sampai sesuatu yang ditangan Bambam yang lain terlepas begitu saja.

Semua mata manusia dikelas ini menatap kearah kedua bocah beda tinggi itu. Bambam kebingungan sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa sampai digeret paksa oleh...

Aduh Bambam lupa namanya, walau sempat tahu sebelumnya.

 **.**

Sampai diluar kelas Bambam menghentak-hentakkan tangannya mencoba 'tuk lepas dari genggamann lelaki tinggi dihadapannya itu. Sayang, tenaga Yugyeom bak _hulk_ untuk saat ini. Dan Bambam hanya bocah berpostur mungil dengan kekuatan yang minim karena jarang _Gym_.

Yugyeom membawa Bambam ketempat yang sepi. Disana barulah tangan Bambam dilepaskan oleh Yugyeom.

"Kau bodoh atau tolol?!" Langsung saja Yugyeom melayangkan sarkatik kekesalannya pada Bambam.

Bambam membulatkan matanya sesaat, " _Goblok!_ " Jawabnya acuh.

Yugyeom mendesis tertahan mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup hah? Ingin mati hah?" Bambam terbengong dengan pertanyaan dari lelaki berwajah—ok ini harus diakui—tampan dihadapannya. Apa maksudnya coba? "Kalau kau ingin mati, biar aku yang akan membunuhmu, Bam!" Ucapnya lantang wajah kesalnya agak menakutkan, Bambam antara _ngeri_ dan geli melihat wajah itu.

Sebenarnya Bambam tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan lelaki dihadapannya ini sampai membawa-bawa kematian. Atau... _karena pisau-pisauan yang dibawa Sehun kesekolah yang ia pinjam dan pakai untuk menggaruk-garuk gatal dipergelangan tangannya tadi._

Bambam menahan kekehannya dalam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Peduli sekali padaku, huh" Mata Yugyeom membulat cepat karenanya. Tapi sejurus berikutnya, Yugyeom memasang wajah dinginnya sedemikian. "Atau... kau suka padaku yach?"

Hehhhh

Itu pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah Yugyeom dengar. Eh bukan terkonyol _ding_ , termenakutkan. Sebab ini pertama kalinya bagi Yugyeom ditanya seperti itu.

Yugyeom tentu dibuat kikuk atas pertanyaan barusan. Bambam terkekeh pula akhirnya.

"Tidak mau mengaku?" Tantang Bambam.

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang menyukaimu?!"

 **CHUPPP**

Bambam menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yugyeom dengan menggapai bibir itu menjinjit. Mata Yugyeom membulat sempurna. Dadanya berdegup kencang seirama desiran darahnya yan mengalir deras. Tubuhnya seketika itu menegang.

Bambam melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka. Dia menempatkan posisinya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Dalam suatu jarak, ia dapat melihat wajah Yugyeom yang memerah itu. Dan kegugupan begitu ketara diwajah tampan itu.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku?"

Mulut Yugyeom bungkam. Yugyeom hanya menatap lurus Bambam dihadapannya. Dengan wajah... linglung?

Yang tadi itu pertama kali. Pertama kali bagi Yugyeom bibir seseorang menempel dibibirnya.

Bambam tersenyum jahil. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Yugyeom. Kepalanya ia tempatkan didada Yugyeom—menempelkan telinganya didada Yugyeom.

Tawa keras membahana setelah beberapa saat Bambam berada diposisi seperti itu. dan kembali lagi keposisi noramlnya.

"Kau segugup itu bersamaku? Hahahaa Yugyeom..." Bambam jadi ingat nama lelaki dihadapannya ini—yang tadi ia cium juga hee.

"Kau siyalan Kunpimook Bhuwakul!" Sadar Yugyeom bahwa dia sedang dikerjai oleh lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Haahahaa yang kutahu sekarang kau menyukaiku, baby~" Goda Bambam pada Yugyeom yang kesal setengah mati itu.

 **END**

* * *

kasihin sumpah serapahan kalian ke kotak review buat yang nulis cerita diatas... pasti bakal dibaca dengan senang hati koq ckckckck

maaf karena share cerita 'cem diatas~

semisal ada yang baca, mohon review, ok~

terimakasii ^-^


	2. END

Damn!Annoying©bydnunas

Yugyeom, Bambam©jypent

Ooc, typos, bl, cheesy, dldr

...

Bambam siyalan dan Yugyeom menyebalkan.

...

.

.

.

from another side

and

alternating ending

.

.

.

happy reading!

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh mungil berjalan sendirian dikoridor sekolah. Dari ekspresi diwajahnya, dia seperti kebingungan, maklum masih anak baru.

Rambut depan lelaki itu cukup panjang sampai hampir menutupi kedua matanya kalau tak ia tata benar dengan rapi agar tak sampai menutupi kedua matanya itu. Kedua mata lelaki itu mengerling kesekitar, tak ada yang mau menyapanya sih?

Ok, bukan masalah, dia sudah punya satu teman toh dikelas, walau teman barunya itu agak sinting, namanya Oh Sehun. Sayang, Sehun sedang bermain _Get Rich_ dikelas sampai tak mau diajak keluar kekantin. Terpaksa, si lelaki mungil ini berjalan sendirian kekantin.

Nama lelaki mungil ini adalah Kunpimook Bhuwakul, sejak kecil ia dipanggil Bambam. Bambam baru pindah ke Korea dua minggu lalu dan masuk sekolah dua hari yang lalu. Belum banyak waktu baginya untuk beradaptasi sih. Bambam tahun ini ditingkat dua _grade_ -nya.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, langkah kaki Bambam hampir mendekati kantin.

"Heh heh heh anak baru!" Bambam terhenti karena dihadang, satu—dua—tiga—oh enam lelaki –uhukk—cukup tampan dihadapannya. Satu yang bermuka cukup sangar yang kebetulan didepan dan menyeru padanya tadi. Bambam membaca tag nama diseragam lelaki berwajah sangar itu, Jackson. Namanya keren.

"ternyata dia benar-benar manis!" Bambam mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jackson pada lelaki yang...uhm manis dibelakang sana, berucap demikian untuknya? Namanya Mark, selain si Mark itu, kelima temannya—selain Bambam-menoleh kesana. Mark terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Siapa namamu?" Kali ini Bambam mendapat pertanyaan dari lelaki dengan wajah...uhm, tampan disebelah Jackson yang bertanya dengan nada datar pada Bambam itu, Jaebum.

Bambam memasang wajah sebal, ih kenapa dia harus diposisi seperti ini sih. Seperti penghadangan kaum _nerd_ oleh segerombol genk sekolah yang isinya _kingka-kingka_. Bambam kesal.

Kenapa harus bertanya sih padahal Bambam sudah memakai tag nama diseragam barunya ini.

"Kau bisa membacanya, kan?" Bambam bertanya menantang. Hal ini mendapat hadiah delikan mata lelaki-lelaki dihadapannya itu. Ow, semuanya, oh tidak! Satu lelaki yang mencuri perhatian Bambam karena ekspresi dingin-ogah-malas diwajah—uhukk Bambam harus mengakuinya—tampan itu. Iya, lelaki dengan potongan rambut batok itu tak menaruh perhatiannya pada Bambam seperti semua temannya itu. Hehh aneh.

Satu diantara keenam manusia didepan Bambam melengos, "Maksudnya, nama panggilanmulah, namamu itu terlalu susah, tahu!" Choi Youngjae, dia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Iyalah susah. Nama Thailand itu kelewat unik tahu.

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu sih?" Tantang Bambam kepada lelaki-lelaki dihadapannya itu. Bambam cukup pemberani juga lho walau tubuhnya mungil. Bukannya karena dia punya ilmu dibidang matrial atau apa. Hanya saja sifat nekad dalam dirinya begitu kuat.

"Karena kami ingin tahu," Jaebum menjawabnya dalam _mode_ sabar tertahan.

Bambam terkekeh dalam hati. _Kenapa ingin tahu coba? Penting banget tahu namaku apa? Mau temenan atau karena jatuh cinta sama aku nih? -_-_

Dengan wajah tak peduli, Bambam membuka mulut, " _Kepo_ sekali sih," Bambam hendak meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini, melenggang meninggalkan keenam lelaki dihadapannya ini. Sayang, seseorang yang acuh dengan keadaan ini sejak tadi menghadang Bambam dengan menyekal tangan bocah mungil itu tepat dipergelangan tangannya. Membuat Bambam berhenti dan menatap –tepat-dimata lelaki yang menyekal tangannya itu.

Eh apa-apaan ini?

"Menyebalkan sekali sih," Bambam menghentakkan tangannya meminta agar dilepas. Sayang, tangannya malah makin kencang dicekal lelaki itu. Bambam mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, imut.

Karena satu sama lain saling bertatapan—Bambam dengan lelaki yang menyekal tangannya—Bambam merasa desiran hangat dalam tubuhnya bergerak cepat. Tatapan mata lelaki itu menusuknya sampai hati. Ada sesuatu dimata itu yang membuat Bambam tertegun. Dilihat dengan jeli seperti ini, Bambam jelas melihat ketampanan diwajah lelaki berpotongan rambut batok itu. Tiba-tiba saja, hati Bambam menciut, heh, jantung hatinya berdegup diluar biasanya.

Sampai mata yang menatap lurus kematanya berkedip, Kunpimook memasang wajah _bete_ sejurusnya. Dia diam walau tangannya dicekal seperti tahanan.

"Namamu..." Lelaki yang menyekalnya bersuara. Bambam memutar bola matanya dengan wajah yang cemberut, imut.

"Bambam..."

* * *

"Bambam Bambam..." Bambam menoleh kebelakang dimana Sehun—teman sintingnya duduk—"Kenapa Hun?" Tanyanya kalem. Sebenarnya ia cukup risih karena bocah dibelakangnya ini terus mengganggunya sejak... sejak tadi pagi. Bambam mencoba tuk sabar. Bambam kan anak baru, mendapatkan teman cukup sulit kan? Makanya dia sabar dengan tingkah _absurd_ Sehun—kadangkala-demi mempertahankan pertemanan mereka.

"Jackson tadi menanyakanmu..." Bambam memutar bola matanya mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Tidak sih. Sepertinya Jackson _cs_ menaruh hati padamu. Kau tahu kan mereka genk dengan isi lelaki _good-looking_ semua. Pilih satu, kau akan hidup senang hehehehh"

Memang berpacaran dengan lelaki berparas _good-looking_ menjamin hidup kita bahagia? Pikiran Sehun terlalu sempit.

Bambam tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya memamerkan senyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Hun, kau tahu yang rambut berpotongan batok—"

"Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom. Dia si frozen!"

 _Frozen?_

 _Kim Yugyeom..._

* * *

Bambam bosan dengan waktunya yang terbuang—yang harusnya untuk belajar—eh karena ada rapat guru dadakan, kelasnya menjadi kosong dan tidak kondusif begini. Kalau seperti ini kan mendingan pulang saja atau kalau tidak hari ini libur saja, kan?

"Bam, nyawa atau harta?!" Pisau ala-ala perampok menempel dileher Bambam. Bambam mendelik kearah Sehun yang tersenyum idiot didepannya. "Kau ini sinting ya Hun!" Bambam membawa tangan Sehun yang memegang pisau mainan itu turun dari lehernya.

HEHEHEH

Hanya tawa gila yang Sehun pamerkan. Dia memang anak yang paling kurang kerjaan dikelas. Bermainnya juga konyol. Ugh, lebih baik memberinya paket data android untuknya bermain _COC_ atau _Get Rich_ diponselnya. Biyar dia diam dan terlihat normal. Serius.

Bambam berhasil menyingkirkan Sehun dengan menyuruhnya men _download_ kan sesuatu dari ponselnya. Padahal nanti ponsel Bambam tak digunakan Sehun sebagaiman Bambam menyuruhnya untuk, ya, nanti ponsel Bambam dikembalikan dalam keadaan mati total karena batrai habis.

Tak ada paket data sih diponsel Bambam. Setidaknya si Sehun itu bisa bermain _subway surf_ atau _candy crush_ kan.

Bambam bermain-main dengan pisau mainan milik Sehun itu. Pisau itu memiliki bibir yang tipis dan sepertinya sangat tajam. Ujungnya lancip. Perisai pisau itu mengkilat seperti pisau benaran.

Tangan Bambam mendadak gatal dipergelangan tangannya, sepertinya menggaruk dengan pisau itu akan terasa lebih _greged_ , kan? Lagipula ini kan pisau mainan. Aman, bukan?

 **BRAKKK**

EH?

Seseorang menabrak mejanya dengan kemudian meraih tangannya dengan kasar begitupun menariknya dengan kasar. Apaapaan?!

Bambam hanya diam mengikuti seorang ini menariknya.

Bambam mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dicekal itupun, namun nihil. Kekuatan orang yang menyekal dan menarik tangannya itu seperti _bagong_ /?.

 **.**

Sampai ditempat yang sepi, tangan Bambam baru dilepaskannya. Mata Bambam melotot pada bocah yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya itu. Bambam menuntut alasannya dibawa paksa kesini.

"Kau bodoh atau tolol?!" EHHHH? Kenapa Bambam malah dihakimi seperti ini. Bambam membuat gurat tak mengerti diwajahnya. Tapi jangan lupakan hatinya yang dongkol karena kesal atas perbuatan lelaki dihadapannya ini. Eh dia temannya Jackson btw. Tapi Bambam lupa namanya, Bambam sudah sempat tahu kok nama bocah dihadapannya ini, iya, Bambam lupa.

Bambam membulatkan matanya sempurna, " _Goblok!_ " Jawabnya acuh.

Lelaki dihadapan Bambam mendesis tertahan mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Bambam.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup hah? Ingin mati hah?" Bambam terbengong dengan pertanyaan dari lelaki berwajah—ok ini harus diakui—tampan dihadapannya—yang jujur saja Bambam... eumh suka. Apa maksudnya coba? "Kalau kau ingin mati, biar aku yang akan membunuhmu, Bam!" Ucapnya lantang wajah kesalnya agak menakutkan, Bambam antara _ngeri_ dan geli melihat wajah itu.

Sebenarnya Bambam tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan lelaki dihadapannya ini sampai membawa-bawa kematian. Atau... karena pisau-pisauan yang dibawa Sehun kesekolah yang ia pakai untuk menggaruk-garuk gatal dipergelangan tangannya tadi?

Bambam menahan kekehannya dalam.

Jangan bilang lelaki dihadapannya ini mengira bahwa dirinya akan bunuh diri dengan pisau—mainan—itu tadi. Ck.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Peduli sekali padaku, huh" Mata lelaki dihadapan Bambam membulat cepat karenanya. Tapi sejurus berikutnya, lelaki itu memasang wajah dinginnya sedemikian. "Atau... kau suka padaku yach?" Bambam sedikit ragu untuk menggoda—hanya kedok—lelaki itu.

Karena Bambam... ugh, Bambam tidak lupa saat pertama kali mata mereka bertemu dan itu membuat dalam hati Bambam berdegup diluar dari biasanya.

Lelaki dihadapan Bambam itu membeku tanpa suara. Wajahnya seperti orang bingung atas pertanyaan Bambam. Bambam ingin terkekeh, namun ditahannya.

"Tidak mau mengaku?" Bambam menantang lelaki itu.

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang menyukaimu?!"

 **CHUPPP**

Bambam berjinjit menggapai bibir lelaki dihadapannya untuk ia kecup. Hanya ciuman singkat yang Bambam lakukan pada lelaki itu.

Bambam kembali keposisinya dan terkekeh kecil, melihat wajah... Yugyeom—Bambam ingat sekarang—linglung begitu lucu.

Jujur saja, Bambam berusaha sekuatnya mengendalikan dirinya yang merasa desiran dalam tubuhnya serta kerja jantungnya yang berlebihan itu akibat perbuatan nekadnya pada Yugyeom.

Bambam hanya melakukan yang hatinya suruh. _Intuisi_ Bambam lumayan kuat sih.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku?"

Yugyeom tertegun akan pertanyaan menantang dari Bambam.

Bambam memasang senyum jahilnya. Kemudian ia berlaku nekad lagi, menaruh kepalanya didada bidang Yugyeom. Menempelkan telinganya didada sebelah kiri Yugyeom.

Wooo. Degupan jantung Yugyeom dapat ia rasa dengan jelas.

"Kau segugup itu bersamaku? Hahahaa Yugyeom..."

Yugyeom mengambil ancang-ancang hendak memukul Bambam, "Kau siyalan Kunpimook Bhuwakul!" Yugyeom sadar dirinya sedang dikerjai Bambam.

Bambam menyekal tangan Yugyeom yang melayangkannya kekepalanya—belum sampai. Malah, Bambam mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yugyeom. Mmebuat Yugyeom tertegun sekali lagi.

"Haahahaa yang kutahu kau menyukaiku, baby~" Goda Bambam pada Yugyeom yang kesal setengah mati itu.

Yugyeom menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Bambam. Membuang muka, bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Bambam.

Bambam dibuat kaget akan sikap barusan Yugyeom. Apa Yugyeom sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Yugyeom..." Panggil Bambam sambil mendekat dan meraih pundak Yugyeom. Yugyeom tak gentarnya diposisinya saat ini.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga mau menyukaiku?"

Pftttt

Yugyeom bertanya seperti itu? Polos sekalihhh -_-

Bambam tak jadi untuk tak enak hati mengira Yugyeom sakit hati karena ia goda dan sebaginya. Ohya, bahkan Bambam mencuri ciuman dibibir merah Yugyeom.

Bambam tersenyum pada Yugyeom yang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan—kembali.

"Kau tahu tatapanmu waktu itu membunuhku?"

EH?

"Kau sangat tampan, Yugyeom,"

EHH?

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menyekal tanganku untuk yang pertama kali, Kim Yugyeom"

HEEEEHH?

 **END**

* * *

it;s too much lacking sorry '-'/

aku buat lagi dengan side yang cukup berbeda, dan ini bisa jelasin gimana perasaan bambam ke yugyeom kan?

dan diakhir, aku tambahin, semoga memuaskan, ughh

ohiya, bahasanya amburadul ya? berantakan ya? I know it but coz this is me so what... ok, mau gimanapun karena ini memang aku dan begitulah yang bisa kutulis, jadi mohon mengerti dan maklum ya. kalau mengganggu (bahasanya) bisa langsung close tab aja gak usah baca heheheheh (maaf._.v) /gak. mungkin lain kali bakal berubah kok seiring berjalannya waktu dan lagian aku masih belajar dan belajar nulis yang lebih baik lagi /sigh/

ok, terimakasih banyak untuk :

 **Firda473, parkcheonsafujoshi, markgyeombi, ciandys,** pengamat, elferani

mungkin untuk yang ini juga kasih reviewnya, bisa?

hehehehehh

terimakasii ^-^


	3. Confused

**Confused** ©bydnunas

Yugyeom, Bambam

typos, ooc, bl, AU!

a/n : play Yubi ft Jang Yi Jeong – Confused when read this fic! –italic for lyrics translation

-000-

Bambam's POV

 _Aku heran dengan pemikiranku sendiri._ Rasanya pusing saat hal itu merasuki ruang pikir di kepalaku.

Dia yang berbuat ini kepadaku... dia yang berbuat itu kepadaku... dia yang... dia yang...

 _Tapi siapa yang peduli, dia tidak pernah tertarik,_ toh _._

Kulirik lelaki dengan rambut belah tengah itu. Bibir tebalnya terautup rapat. Matanya fokus dengan penjelasan dosen di mimbar. Memperhatikan benar kelas pagi ini.

 _Tapi siapa duga, mungkin, dia tertarik padaku. Mungkin dia menyukaiku._

Perasaanku saja atau bagaimana... saat mataku terlalu lama larut memandangi wajah tampannya, mendadak ia menoleh. Membuatku harus dengan gerak cepat memutar kepalaku. Setidaknya membuang muka. Tertangkap basah memandangi wajahnya. Memalukan bukan?

Konyolnya, saat aku diam memperhatikan dosen. Ekor mataku menangkap gelagatnya yang seakan sedang memperhatikanku. Entah aku yang terlalu percaya diri atau itu sungguhan. Saat seperti itu, aku tidak berani melihat ke arahnya.

 _Siapa sangka, mungkin, dia memiliki hati untukku._

"Bambam!" Eh. "Ya?" Jam kelas pagi telah usai. Dia datang kepdaku, kan.

"Ke kantin." Ajaknya padaku. Aku begitupun berdiri dan mengekor dirinya yang berjalan di depanku.

Kini kami berada di kantin berdua. Menyantap makan pagi—yang tertunda kami pagi tadi—karena kelas pagi dimulai pukul 7. Duduk berhadapan di meja dekat jendela.

Siyal. Dia pasti begitu. Memainkan sedotan di gelas minumannya sambil memandangi wajahku. Menyebalkan. Dadaku berdebar tahu!

 _Dia gila akan diriku, kan._

Jujur ini membingungkan. Untuk diriku, yang menyukainya. Yang tidak tahu apa dia juga menyukaiku atau tidak.

Nyata-nyata, saat kami di keramaian. _Aku mengenalnya tapi ia seakan tak mengenalku_. Huft. _Dia berubah-ubah._

Saat kami berduaan—seperti saat ini—dia bersikap manis dan lembut padaku.

Staph. _Berhenti membuat jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini_. Tingkahmu aishhh

 _Ini membingunkan._ Kau selalu saja begitu.

"Semakin hari kau semakin manis ya, Bambam!"

Oh siyalan! Aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya pakai kaos kaki yang kupakai saat ini kalau boleh. Kuberinya senyum manis—yang errr ok ini memaksa. Aku tahu rona merah pasti bisa terlihat di pipiku, kan. Kau siyalan, Yugyeom!

 _Jangan lagi membuat hatiku tak karuan begini,_ dong!

 _Ini membingungkan_.

-000-

Yugyeom's POV

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasa. Dia menggetarkan hatiku._

 _Siapa yang peduli, dia tidak tertarik padaku._

Seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Perhatianku ku fokuskan pada dosen tua yang tengah mengocah ini-itu di mimbar. Tapi ekor mataku menangkap, dia tengah memerhatikanku. Bambam.

 **Srek.**

Tidak. Bambam sedang memperhatikan dosen tua itu. Perasaanku saja berati. Ish, konyol.

 _Tapi mungkin, Aku menduga, dia tertarik kepadaku._

Sekali. Tadi sekali aku melihatnya tangah memandangku. Tidak, dia memandangku dan kemudian memutar kepalanya—menghindariku yang menangkapnya tangah memandangiku—kan. Yah, _mungkin dia memiliki rasa kepadaku._ Ok, tolong jangan pikir aku _over pede_.

Dia banyak melakukan hal ini-itu untukku. Mungkin dong kalau dia menyukaiku. Dan memiliki rasa untukku.

"Bambam!" Panggilku. Dia seperti sedang melamun. "Ya?" Dia menatapku di wajah. Aku tahu sekali wajahku tampan. _Dia gila akan diriku_ , kan.

"Ke kantin." Aku berjalan duluan diikuti dirinya di belakangku. Berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

Kini kami berdua berada di kantin. Duduk saling berhadapan di meja dekat jendela. Seperti biasa, aku melakukannya lagi. Memainkan sedotan di gelas minumanku sambil memandangi wajahnya yang kian hari kian manis.

"Semakin hari kau semakin manis ya, Bambam!" Ucapku padanya. Ha. Pipinya merona. Dengan penerang matahari yang datang dari kaca jendela di dekat kami, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah di wajah manis Bambam. Kuberi senyuman padanya.

Dia juga terseyum malu padaku. Ish. Makin manis saja.

FIN

Happy new year! Ini cerita terakhir yang ku publish tahun ini T.T semoga berkenan yah (walaupun pendek dan sangat sangat lacking TOT)

Silahkan review bagi yang sudah mbaca, hehehe ^^v

With love,

bydnunas


	4. Call You BAE

Call You BAE©bydnunas

Yugyeom, Bambam©jypent

typos, ooc, bl, AU!

non eyd & bahasa non baku

Inspired by AOA's Jimin & EXO's Xiumin – Call You Bae

Enjoy guys!

-oOo-

Secercah sinar yang tertinggal mentari terlihat di ufuk barat. Kerlingan sinar memantul di permukaan air yang tenang. Langit angkasa mulai berganti warna. Burung-burung berterbangan dengan _back ground_ matahari tenggelam dengan langit berwarna oren. Suasana di taman kota masih begitu ramai. Di jembatan yang menyambungkan sisi terpisah oleh sungaipun disinggahi oleh puluhan orang di tepiannya. Mereka tengah menikamti lukisan indah yang Tuhan ciptakan di bumi ini. Suasana sore dengan matahari tenggelam dan lain sebagainya.

Dalam puluhan manusia yang berada di jembatan, ada dua di antaranya yang tengah beradu argumen. Di ujung jembatan. Dua lelaki berbeda postur tubuh. Satu lelaki dengan tubuh –lumayan-berisi. Sedangkan yang lain mungil dan kurus.

" _Well_ , aku lebih muda dari kamu, sih. kenapa? Gak suka?"

Lelaki yang berpostur tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya mencari alasan. Ia ingat kartu pengenal teman di hadapannya itu. Kemudian terkekeh menghina. "Pikun," Lontarnya dengan jari telunjuk yang ia letakan di dahi lelaki di hadapannya dengan mendorong –masih—pelan kepala temannya itu. "Kamu lahir bulan Mei. Aku November. Yang lebih muda itu aku, deh,"

Lelaki mungil itu menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bersidakep. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah," Ucapnya terpotong. Sengaja memberi jeda dalam bicaranya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang lebih muda atau kamu memang lebih muda." Mengerlingkan matanya sejenak kemudian kembali melihat ke wajah tampan lelaki di hadapannya. " _I'm wild and so fine_. Ini tawaran yang tak bisa kamu tolak. Serius. Aku tak akan menawarkan ini selain ke kamu, Gyeom,"

Yugyeom adalah nama lelaki yang lebih besar. Ia tersenyum atas ucapan teman di hadapannya itu. Tapi tidak memberi komentar.

" _Then_ , kita jadian!"

Bambam menarik lengan Yugyeom yang tergantung bebas di kedua sisinya. Mengaitkannya dengan lengannya. Berjalan dalam posisi seperti itu. Walau Yugyeom terlihat tidak nyaman, namun Bambam tidak peduli. Ia terus menarik Yugyeom untuk ikut dengannya. Mengikuti kemauannya. Lagian, dia Yugyeom tadi tersenyumkan bagaimanapun.

"Ini sangat kaku! Ini terlihat aneh saat kita jalan berdua, tahu!" Hardik Bambam. Hardikan yang begitu lucu bagi yang melihatnya. Ok, biarkan Yugyeom menahan dirinya.

"Dekatan lagi," Pinta Bambam. Yugyeom berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kurang dekat apa sih? kita sudah nempel juga," Yugyeom mengingatkan. Ia melirik apitan Bambam di tangan kanannya. Bambam mengikuti arah mata Yugyeom barusan. Kemudian ia melepaskan apitan tangannya. Membuat gurat 'ow' lewat bibir tipisnya.

Dengusan berat keluar dari Yugyeom. "Kita duduk," Yugyeom menunjuk bangku taman di tepi sungai. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tersebut. Diikuti Bambam di belakangnya. Sedikit rasa tidak enak menyeruak dalam dada Bambam saat melihat air muka Yugyeom yang... kesal?

Langit malam dihiasi bintang. Sinar terang terpancar dari bulan dan juga lampu taman yang terpasang di tiap beberapa blok. Cukup terjamin pencahayaan di taman ini.

"Kamu tidak suka ya?" Tanya Bambam harap-harap cemas. "Aku memang kekanakan," Lanjutnya dengan bibir yang dikerutkan. Wajah cemberut Bambam perlihatkan pada Yugyeom saat ini.

Yugyeom yang tadinya tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada Bambam di sebelahnya—karena suatu alasan—kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Bambam yang tiba-tiba diam itu. "Bukannya begitu. Tapi..." Yugyeom terhenti saat akan menjelaskan.

"Tapi apa?" Bambam menegakkan tubuhnya menagih penjelasan yang sejelas mungkin.

Yugyeom yang semula meletakan arah pandangnya pada Bambam, membuang pandangannya ke lain arah saat mata Bambam menatap langsung di matanya.

"Hmm. Begini..."

Yugyeom membenarkan posisi duduknya. Diikuti Bambam yang berlaku demikian. "Bukan begini yang aku mau. _Well_ , kamu menarik. Dan untuk hari ini kamu benar-benar berbeda. _Charming_ mu menarikku jauh ke dalam. Yah, aku akui... kamu memikatku. Tapi bukan begini. Serius. Kamu malah membuatku... kaku? Aku bingung."

Bambam tidak menjawab sampai Yugyeom menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sedang mencerna apa saja yang baru ia dengar dari lelaki tampan di hadapannya itu. " _I don't really get what you sayin about_. Tapi aku paham satu hal, aku memikatmu, hmm," Lengkungan bibir Bambam tertoreh di wajah mungil itu. Yugyeom hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi 'was-was'. "Jadi maumu?"

"Eh itu..."

Bambam mengangguk beberapa kali. Menanti jawaban Yugyeom dengan sabar dan penuh harap.

"Bisakah aku yang memintamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Bambam mengangguk kembali. "Lakukanlah... semaumu!" Ucapnya senang.

" _Can I call you bae instead_ Bambam?"

Bambam menaikan alisnya. Bibirnya teratup. Jadi ini yang Yugyeom mau...

" _As you want, bae_."

CHUU

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Yugyeom. Kecupan mendadak nan singkat yang sukses membuat jantungnya berolahraga di malam hari. Bambam memang 'sedikit' nakal. Walaupun terkejut, Yugyeom tertawa kemudiannya. Ia menaruh tangannya terbuka di atas pahanya. Memberi isyarat lewat mata pada Bambam untuk meletakan tangannya di sana guna ia genggam. Dan Bambampun melakukan itu. Keduanya tersenyun dan berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Sampai angin yang cukup kencang menggelitik mereka dan menyadarkan bahwa hari sudah malam dan udara semakin dingin. Sebaiknya mereka pulang ke rumah sebelum malam makin larut.

"Kita pulang yah!" Yugyeom berdiri dengan tangan Bambam berada di genggamannya kuat. Bambam mengangguk, ia berdiri mengikuti Yugyeom. Kemudian berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan menuju ke rumah. Dengan segala canda gurau serta gombalan garing yang dilontarkan sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian itu.

"Bae, tahu gak awan apa yang paling romantis?" Bambam mengernyitkan alisnya. Berpikir mengenai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yugyeom—yang sebenarnya gombalan-ahem.

"Gak tahu," Pasrah Bambam.

Yugyeom berhenti. Ini sudah sampai jalanan depan rumah Bambam. Yugyeom membawa diri Bambam yang berada di sebelahnya untuk berhadapan dengannya tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Bambam. Jadi mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan Bambam kini berada di genggaman Yugyeom. Keduanya berpandangan, dengan senyum malu-malu terpancar dari keduanya.

"Awan yang paling romantis itu... AWANamarryyou!" Yugyeom mengucapkan dengan cepat kata setelah titik-titik itu. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh Bambam ke gerbang rumahnya. Mendorong Bambam agar cepat masuk. Padahal Bambam masih terjerat _speechless_ atas gombalan Yugyeom yang... hm bolehlah. Tapi terlalu cepat. Bahkan mereka baru jadian belum sampai sejam.

Bambam membuka pintu gerbangnya. Pintu gerbang dengan tinggi satu setengah meter itu kembali Bambam tutupkan saat dirinya sudah berada di pelataran rumahnya. Ia menghadap ke Yugyeom yang berada di luar pelataran rumahnya. Mereka terpisahkan oleh pintu gerbang setinggi satu setengah meter itu kini. Berpandangan lagi dengan senyum di kedua wajah mereka. Mengucapkan selamat malam dan lain sebagainya untuk satu sama lain. Saling ber _kiss_ - _bye_ dan melambaikan tangan. Akhirnya Yugyeom pergi dari hadapan Bambam. Bambampun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Senyum bahagia tak lepas barang sedetik dari wajah Bambam. Ia sebahagia itu menjadi kekasih Yugyeom yang ia dambakan. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan cintanya. Dan mendapatkan panggilan ' _bae_ ' dari seseorang. Intinya sih, melepaskan predikat jomblo lawasnya. Pft.

FIN

Hai hai! Apa kabar teman pembaca sekalian? Di manapun kalian berada, semoga kalian selalu bahagia ya ^^

I'm back with yugbam once more hehehe and gonna more and more~ aku kranjingan mbuat ff yugbam yang fluffy masak'-'mereka manis bersama habisnya. Bdw, cukup ngfluff kan cerita ini? Ya ya yaaa? Hahahaa

Tengs banget buat yang udah mbaca the latest story hihihiii yang udah review terutama. Kalian warbiyasahhh'-'b

 **markgyeombi** **,** **Firda473** **,** **Lidya Bhuwakul** **,** **parkcheonsafujoshi** **,** **jiraniatriana** **,** **jinyoungs** **, Guest**

Ayo~ yang masih Cuma mbaca tanpa review... luangin dong waktunya buat ng **isi kotak review**. Gratis koq gak mbayar hihihii. Yang udah suka review di cerita sebelumnya, jangan bosan buat tetep ng **isi kotak review** darl~

Terimakasih atensinya ^^

Salam,

bydnunas


	5. Waiting for You

**Waiting for You** ©bydnunas

 _Inspired by_ _รอเธอหันมา_ _(_ _waiting for you)_

Bambam, Yugyeom

typos, creepy, bl, ooc, dldr, no edit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading \'3'/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bambam's POV**

 _Apa kamu tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu?_

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Dari balik tembok bercat putih yang memisahkan koridor kelas dengan taman sekolah. Mencuri-curi melihat tepat di mana ia berada.

Angin sore ini menghempaskan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Aku tersenyum dari balik tembok setelah memperhatikannya beberapa saat. Menahan senyumku agar tidak selebar biasanya—semua orang akan menatap aneh padaku kalau aku tersenyum bak idiot padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

Senyum yang melengkung di bibirku merupakan rangsangan rasa geli yang bergulir di perutku akibat kupu-kupu yang menari di sana. Melihatnya aku senang. Seperti ini. Sejak dua tahun lalu.

Kuangkat tanganku yang bergelangkan arloji hitam, hampir habis waktu istirahat sore ini. Aku harus bergegas ke kelas.

 _Menyayangi dan mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya?_

Aku berjalan di koridor dengan wajah memerah. Hanya melihatnya saja aku seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku memilki kesempatan untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. Mungkinkah aku akan pingsan saking gugupnya?

Aku memegangi kedua pipiku yang terasa hangat. Ini tidak boleh sampai dilihat Jinyoung atau dia akan bertanya macam-macam begitu aku tiba di kelas nanti.

Kuluman senyum kembali hinggap di bibirku. Semakin kumembayangkan sosoknya. Semakin berdebar sesuatu dalam dadaku. Kau yang kucinta.

 _Aku menyerukan namamu yang berpantul keras di dalam hatiku._

 _Apa kamu mendengarnya?_

Kakiku memasuki kelas di mana aku hendak mengikuti kegiatan belajar sekitar lima menit lagi. Bel belum berbunyi sampai aku mendudukkan diriku di bangkuku.

Jinyoung—teman dudukku sejak kelas satu tengah bergulat dengan soal di buku latihan soal yang baru ia beli di toko buku kemarin. Dia anak yang cukup ambisius dalam memperoleh nilai yang bagus dan pengakuan orang-orang terdekatnya akan kepintarannya. Tapi dia masih temanku yang suka meluangkan waktu untuk—setidaknya—mengobrol berbagai hal denganku—tiap-tiap ia merasa penat akan soal-soal—yang bagiku terkutuk itu.

Kelas makin rusuh saat anak-anak yang tadinya di luar untuk istirahat kini memasuki kelas dan berguyonan ini – itu dengan teman-teman mereka. Aku tetap, di bangkuku—kami—dengan Jinyoung.

"Masih mengejar dia?" Jinyoung mengangkat ujung pensilnya yang tadinya bersentuhan dengan kertas-kertas yang tak beraturan di meja kami. Dia menolehkan kepalanya—memposisikan wajahnya—matanya untuk melihatku. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pipiku—yang mungkin merona, yah? "Kamu... pipimu... hahaha" Tawanya senang. Sepertinya dia senang kalau aku menderita. Maksudnya, memang siapa yang mau pipinya merona kalau dibuat berdebar dalam dada hanya karena melihat pujaan hatimu dari jauh? Siyal. Aku memang begini.

Aku menyentuh pipiku. Masih hangat. Ku kipas-kipaskan telapak tanganku ke dekat pipiku. Berharap semburat merah di sana hilang secepatnya.

"Kamu sih tidak pernah berani dekatin dia..." Katanya benar apa adanya.

 _Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku hanya dapat mengatakan aku mencintaimu di dalam hatiku._

Karena dirinya yang tak kugubris sama sekali. Jinyoung kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal di hadapannya itu. Guru belum juga masuk ke kelas kami.

 _Lalu, aku hanya dapat terus mencintaimu seorang_ _diri_ —onesidelove.

 _Tapi tidak peduli apapun, aku akan menunggu._

 **-Waiting for You-**

Kelas dibubarkan tepat pukul 5 sore. Jinyoung dengan cepat berlari keluar kelas setelah mengatakan kepadaku harus secepatnya pulang karena adiknya minta dijemput. Aku hanya mengiyakan dan dia meleset meninggalkanku yang masih menata buku-bukuku yang berserakan di meja kami.

Setelah selesai dengan bukuku. Aku menggendong tas punggungku dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Keluar menyusuri koridor hingga menemukan tangga di ujung koridor, turun dan jalan sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Sekolah ini cukup besar menurutku.

Sendirian. Padahal anak-anak lain bergerombol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Aku bukannya anak yang anti-sosial, hanya saja menyukai kesendirian, sungguh.

Kesunyian tiba-tiba menyambutku saat sampai di lantai bawah. Kenapa anak-anak itu berlarian sih ke gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkanku saja. Padahal setidaknya ada bagiku teman berjalan menuju ke gerbang.

Tapi malah aku ditinggalkan. Ok, tidak masalah.

Dengan santai aku berjalan menyebrangi lapangan basket di halaman sekolah ini. Suasananya sepi. Beberapa kelas sudah bubar. Dan lainnya masih kegiatan belajar hidmat—mungkin—di dalam kelas.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosoknya. Mendadak sesuatu di dalam dadaku berdebar. Pipiku kembali memanas. Siyal.

Dia berjalan tepat di depanku. Sosoknya berjalan dengan tegap di depanku. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku mensejajarinya? Atau berjalan cepat meninggalkannya sebelum dadaku meledak akan debaran yang tidak terelakkan lagi kecepatannya. Siyal. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sudah. Keberanianku masih tidak cukup—lagipula. Jalan yang normal saja. Biarkan ini mengalir bagaikan air mengalir di sungai. Biarkan ini berjalan selarasnya arus membawanya.

 _Menunggu hari di mana kamu akan berbalik—melihat ke arahku._

 _Menunggu hari itu, walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan akan datangnya._

 _Menunggu hanya untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu._

 _Tidak bisakah kamu mengerti diriku dan kasihan akan diriku? Aku mencintaimu..._

Langkah kami sama. Saat kaki kanannya melangkah, aku juga melangkahkan kaki kananku. Begitupula dengan kaki kiri kami. Bukannya aku yang mengikutinya, tapi ini telah terjadi begitu aku sadar dia berada di depanku.

Namanya Kim Yugyeom.

Sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap. Wajah tampan dengan bibir penuh dan hidung yang mancung. Garis wajahnya benar-benar tampan. Sayang, dia begitu pendiam. Dan dari yang kudengar, dia begitu dingin.

Itupula yang menjadikan alasan kenapa aku tidak mendekatinya. Aku takut. Aku tidak punya keberanian, kalau-kalau dia malah menjauhiku saat aku mendekat. Sungguh aku merasa takut akan hal itu.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Ya Tuhan, kami berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku tahu, dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku di belakangnya.

Eh dia berhenti?

Oh. Tali sepatunya lepas. Aku tidak boleh seperti orang bodoh—dengan jelas—berdiri menunggu dirinya selesai memasang tali sepatunya di belakang tubuhnya yang tengah berjongkok itu.

Baik. Aku melangkah melewatinya. Siyal debaran dalam dadaku menggila. Dan pipiku rasanya kian memanas.

 **.**

Di halte depan sekolah aku menunggu bus. Tak banyak manusia di sini. Mungkin sebelumnya bus telah mengangkut anak-anak yang keluar lebih dahulu ketimbang diriku ini.

Ok, tidak masalah. Artinya, bus berikutnya cukup longgar, kan?

Langit sore ini makin gelap. Awan mendung menyelimuti langit yang hendak ditinggalkan mentari. Jalanan terlihat lenggang karena hari makin sore.

Oh, sungguh. Benturan batu di langit membuahkan suara, petir mulai berbunyi. Mungkin hendak hujan sebentar lagi.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan. Berharap bus segera datang. Bukannya bus yang datang. Sosoknya baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kembali lagi membuatku tersipu hanya dengan melihat dirinya. Dan jangan lupakan juga debaran yang terjadi dalam dadaku.

Kemana gerangan dia akan pergi? Apa ke sini?

Oh tidak. Hanya ada diriku di halte ini. Dan kalau dia ke sini...?

Oh sukurlah, beberapa orang datang. Entah siapa, sepertinya anak kelas tiga. Sekitar dua orang lelaki berjalan berdampingan menuju halte tempatku menunggu bus. Dan sosok Yugyeom makin mendekat. Ia sampai di sini.

Yugyeom berdiri di tepian halte, bersandar pada tiang penyangga langit-langit halte.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

Dua orang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku—dan juga Yugyeom, mereka duduk di sisi bangku yang kosong di sebelahku.

Biarkan mereka yang larut akan dunia mereka. Aku hanya memiliki kesempatan saat ini. Bisa memandangi Yugyeom dari dekat. Jarak kami tak lebih dari dua meter. Sungguh. Memandanginya sambil menunggu bus datang. Kedok yang baik, bukan?

Namun tetap saja, dia membelakangiku. Jadi apa yang kupandang... punggungnya yang lebar dan rambutnya yang terlihat begitu lembut dilihat dari jarak ini. Akankah aku dapatkan kesempatan barang sekali menyentuhnya? Suatu saat nanti... mungkin?

 _Apa kamu tahu ada hati seseorang yang menunggu?_

 _Ini sebuah kebimbangan cinta yang tidak dapat menemukan jalan._

 _Aku harap kamu akan mendekat dan semuanya akan berubah._

 _Kamu akan mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku yang hampa dengan cintamu._

Aku malu mengatakannya. Ini berlebihan.

 _Aku dengan intens memandangmu, memanggilmu_ —di dalam hatiku—memang pengecut.

 _Menunggu bayanganmu untuk datang kepadaku._

 _Menantikan datangnya hari di mana kamu melihatku._

 _Aku dengan intens memandangmu, aku mencintaimu._

Bus belum juga datang dan rintikan hujan mulai membasahi jalanan. Langit makin gelap saja.

Aku melihat ke arlojiku. Ini sudah setengah jam sejak kelas dibubarkan dan aku keluar kelas dan berjalan ke gerbang dan ke halte dan menunggu dan memandanginya... Kim Yugyeom itu—walau hanya sebatas memandang punggungnya dan bagian belakang kepalanya.

Eh tunggu? dia ke mana?

Hanya luput beberapa saat saja pandanganku akan sosoknya, dia menghilang? Yaampun.

Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri dan...

Ya Tuhan? Apa Engkau setega itu membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari seharusnya. Ini masalah! Yugyeom duduk di sebelahku. Untung aku tidak sampai kehilangan kesadaran—pingsan atau mimisan saking gilanya.

Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ini?

Sedikit aku meliriknya, EH?!

Apa tadi? Dia... apa dia juga balik melirik—bukan—melihat kepadaku?

Dengan... iya, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Ya Tuhan. Engkau benar mendengar doaku tiap malam kan? Buat dia untuk mendekat padaku.

Tuhan... apa Engkau akan mengubah nasip cintaku sebentar lagi?

Aku menantikannya.

Angin berhembus. Menemani rintikan hujan yang turun dari langit. Sore ini kelabu... juga berwarna. Kelabu dalam suasana. Dan berwarna dalam keadaan.

"Dingin sekali yah?"

Apa tadi? Dia mengajakku bicara?!

 **-FIN—**

Kyahahahaa apa ini? /.\ Cuma sekedar oneshot yang... yang... yang... eungh. gak tahu ah~

Pengen sharing aja sih hahaha. Sekaligus meramaikan ff YugBam di sini heheheheh xD

Ohiya, **Thanks to** everyone who reads my story. Makasih banyak pokoknya ^^

Salam,

bydnunas


	6. Fine, not fine? Fine

**Fine, not fine? Fine** ©bydnunas

 **Yugyeom, Bambam** ©jypentertaiment

Gaje, typos, bl, AU

Don't like don't read

.

suka ya bilang suka. nggak usah munafik - yugbam

.

Bambam menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan pada siapa pun. Perasaan tentang mencintai temannya sendiri. Perasaan menyakitkan itu masih ia simpan sampai saat ini sejak dua tahun lalu. Perih hatinya sudah menjadi biasa. Remuk hatinya akan menyatu kembali; ketika ia mendapatkan senyuman dari temannya itu.

Yugyeom : _Hey_

Bambam tersenyum melihat pesan masuk. Hanya berisi sapaan dan itu sudah membuat hatinya membuncah kegirangan. Dari Yugyeom.

Buru-buru ia mengetikan sesuatu.

Bambam : _Haii_

Sejujurnya, Bambam menyangkal perasaan di hatinya. Dia tidak menginginkan memiliki rasa yang rumit ini menyangkut pada temannya itu. tapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ketika dia memikirkan Yugyeom hatinya menjadi hangat, bahkan sampai membuatnya tersenyum-senyum bagai orang gila. Atau pesan yang didapat dari Yugyeom membuatnya kegirangan. _And all things about_ Yugyeom benar-benar menggetarkan hatinya.

Lama tidak mendapatkan balasan. Bambam melemparkan ponselnya asal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya. Membuangnya. Menghilangkannya. Membuangnya. Menghapuskannya tanpa jejak.

Yugyeom : _Aku pengen curhat_

Bambam tidak langsung membalas pesan itu ketika ia membukanya. Hanya saja, ia ingin menyamarkan bahwa dia tidak sebegitunya ngebet.

Sampai dua menit berlalu, ia baru mulai mengetik.

Bambam : _Iya. Curhat aja_

Yugyeom : _Jadi gini, aku naksir orang_

Jujur pesan itu menohok Bambam sampai ke tulangnya. Eh hatinya patah begitu saja. _Well_ , ini lebay tapi rasanya sesak mengetahui orang yang disukai menyukai orang lain dan ia langsung mengatakannya langsung pada dirinya.

Bambam : _Siapa? Ciyee_

Bambam membalas sewajarnya dengan sedikit godaan pula.

Yugyeom : _Ada. Tapi aku nggak mau bilang namanya_

Bambam : _Aku kenal nggak?_

Yugyeom : _/emot mikir/ kenal_

Bambam : _Siapa siapa_

Yugyeom : _Nggak mau ah_

Bambam : _Yaaah_

Untuk beberapa waktu tidak ada balasan. Bambam mengetik lagi di ponselnya.

Bambam : _Sejak kapan kamu suka? Kenapa nggak konfes~?_

Masih belum ada balasan dan pesan tersebut memang belum Yugyeom buka.

Bambam membuka akun facebooknya dari PC. Bisa dilihat di bar online, Yugyeom tengah online. Tapi kenapa ia tidak membalas pesannya. Ini menjadi salah satu faktor yang suka membuat hatinya sakit. Merasa diabaikan.

 **Ini seperti kita saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku tidak terlalu berharap tapi—hati ini merajuk. Setelah hari ini, aku tidak berpikir ini akan mudah bagiku. Aku tidak bisa menahan apa yang ingin bibirku ucapkan. Kamu akan tetap mengisi hari-hariku. Kamu, aku menyukaimu—ini tidak baik.**

Bambam memperbaruhi status facebooknya.

Dan Yugyeom menjadi orang pertama yang menyukai.

 **-Fine Fine-**

Bambam terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ini bukan lagi dapat dibilang siang karena jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 4. Gemercik air yang turun dari atap, ia baru sadar kalau hujan tengah turun sebelum dirinya terlelap tidur tadi. Sampai ia bangun, hujan sudah berhenti.

Ponselnya masih berada di asalnya, tak bergeming, tapi rasa inginnya mengalahkan hingga menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih benda hitam itu.

3 pesan, semuanya dari Yugyeom.

Yugyeom : _Aku ingin menceritkannya padamu_

Yugyeom : _Tapi tidak di sini_

Yugyeom : _Kamu ada waktu? Mau jalan ke luar?_

Satu jam yang lalu. Bambam jadi merasa jahat baru membuka dan hendak membalasnya.

Bambam : _Tapi janji ceritakan, ya_

Bambam : _Well, i have free time, a lot_

Bambam : _Ke mana?_

Balasan tak ia tunggu sampai satu menit pun datang.

Yugyeom : _Satu jam lagi di central park. Ok?_

Bambam : Yass

 **-Fine Fine-**

Bambam tak sampai 30 menit selesai dengan persiapannya. Lima belas menit lagi sampai waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Yugyeom untuk bertemu.

Di halaman, Bambam memakai snackersnya. Pakainnya kasual santai dengan rambut yang ia sisir rapi. Parfum maskulinnya sudah ia semprotkan ke bagian tubuhnya yang epik untuk disemproti wewangian tersebut.

Ia berjalan ke halte depan gang ke rumahnya.

Sambil membalasi pesan dari Yugyeom juga.

Yugyeom : _Sudah di mana?_

Bambam : _Halte_

Yugyeom : _Oo, baiklah_

Bambam : _Kamu di mana?_

Yugyeom : _Bus_

Bambam : _Berati kamu bakal sampai duluan, ya_

Yugyeom : _Ya, maybe_

Bambam : _Chatin posisi kamu_

Yugyeom : _Udh hampir sampai?_

Bambam : _Almost, a few minute_

Yugyeom : _Aku udah turun_

Bambam : _Ok_

Yugyeom : _Kamu_

Bambam : _Wait_

Yugyeom : _Dimana?_

Bambam : _Busnya mau berhenti_

Yugyeom : _Aku duduk di bangku dekat danau. Yang dekat lampu juga, bam_

Bambam : _On the way_

Yugyeom : _I wait for you_

Entah desiran apa yang Bambam rasakan, tapi hatinya menghangat membaca pesan terakhir yang Yugyeom kirim. Yugyeom menunggunya. Itu membuatnya merasa tinggi, walaupun ini hanya sesuatu yang basa-basi. Yang jelas setelah ini Yugyeom akan mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang seseorang yang ia taksir. Dan Bambam bertaruh hatinya pasti akan merasa nyeri atau hal menyedihkan yang lain akan dirasakan dirinya setelah hari ini. Mungkin ini tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Langkah kaki beralas snackers itu membawanya sampai di ujung jalan dekat danau. Bambam sudah menemukan sosok Yugyeom yang berdiri menghadap danau. Dari kejauhan, melihat sisi samping Yugyeom... dengan hidung mancung itu, rambut batoknya, kenapa Yugyeom sangat indah. Bambam mengerti kalau ini gila, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasanya.

Ia tersenyum ketir mengece dirinya sendiri, sampai Yugyeom menoleh ke arah dirinya, ia menuluskan senyuman itu pada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya semakin mendekat.

"Hai _long tima no see_!"

Bisa dikatakan iya karena terkahir mereka bertemu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Jujur, Bambam _miss_ _him a lot_. Bambam mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Yugyeom. "Kamu sedikit berbeda ya," Yugyeom menelisik penampilan Bambam dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya, _I do my hair_. Bagus, kan?" Bambam menyisir rambutnya sedikit.

Yugyeom tersenyum padanya sambil mengangguk. "Ya, lumayan."

"Jadi, mau cerita dari mana?" Bambam menanyakan hal yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke sini. Mengetahui cerita asli tentang Yugyeom, perasaan Yugyeom. Yugyeom yang tengah naksir seseorang. Yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya, sakit.

Bambam menaruh tubuhnya duduk di bench belakang mereka, Yugyeom pun mengikuti. "Apa sih?"

"Soal kamu,"

" _It is meant that you wanna know all about me,_ " Yugyeom sedikit menggoda yang membuat Bambam memicingkan mata padanya.

" _Hell whut-! I have know many things about you, wlee_ "

"AA, jadi selama ini kamu merhatiin aku banget, Bam?"

"Ngarang aja kamu, nggaklah!"

"Iya iya..."

" _So_..."

"Ngebet banget sih, _slow down bab_ —"

 _Baby_

Apa itu yang hendak Yugyeom lontarkan berikutnya. Ini terlalu klise dengan kebangetan senang dipanggil _baby_. Ini bisa terjadi di antara teman dengan teman, kan.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau silahkan mulai, Gyeom—"

Yugyeom menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Aku sendiri bingung mau mulai dari mananya."

Kembali lagi Bambam mendelik kepadanya, "Kamu nih ya—"

Cengiran bodoh Yugyeom tunjukkan pada Bambam. "Baiklah begini, hm. Aku menyukai seseorang..."

Jantung Bambam mulai berpacu lebih cepat, sedikit berolahraga sore ini karena hal yang ia dengar barusan datangnya dari orang yang ia suka. Dan Yugyeom menyatakan kalau ia menyukai seseorang, dan ini bisa saja menyakiti perasaan Bambam.

"S-siapa?"

Yugyeom menarik napas. "Jangan katakan dulu!" Bambam menyela. "Katakan dulu sejak kapan kamu menyukainya?"

"Kenapa ingin tahu itu?" Kenapa Bambam tidak ingin langsung tahu siapa orang yang Yugyeom sukai malah menanyakan sejak kapan Yugyeom menyukai orang itu, apa itu begitu penting.

"Penting banget ya hal itu?" Tanya Yugyeom langsung tanpa mau menahannya di dalam kepala.

Bambam mengangguk, "Iya, seberapa lama kamu mengenalnya sampai bisa menyukianya, itu penting. Ngerti?" kembali lagi Yugyeom mengangguk, iya juga sih.

" _It's about 2 years."_

Bambam terperangah sesaat. "Lama juga, ya."

"Iya, sudah pantaskah aku menyukainya sejak mengenalnya selama itu?"

"Bisa dikatakan iya."

"Kamu ingin tahu siapa, nggak?"

Ehe. Rasanya sakit di dalam hati Bambam makin menjadi. Ia ingin tahu tapi takut patah hati kalau sampai tahu orang yang disukai kecengannya tersebut.

"Emang mau kasih tahu?"

Yugyeom mengangguk.

"Eh tunggu. Kenapa kamu suka sama dia?"

Alasan seperti ini, apa Yugyeom juga harus menjawabnya? Baiklah Yugyeom akan menurutinya.

"Aku nyaman bersamanya,"

 _Oh well_ , itu rasional untuk membuat orang menyukainya. "Yang lain?"

"Dia itu selalu merasuk di pikiranku. Ya, aku sering memikirkannya dan setiap aku memikirkannya hatiku menghangat."

Itu seperti dirinya yang menyukai Yugyeom. _Alright, he's feels you,_ Gyeom-ah.

"Dia cantik?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Yugyeom mengangakan mulutnya dan dilanjutkan kekehan yang membuat Bambam bingung. Apa dia salah menanyakan hal itu.

" _Nope. I like guy._ "

 _O shit_

 _Who?_

Tingkat penasaran Bambam memuncak sampai 1000% mengetahui yang Yugyeom taksir adalah lelaki. Ini sudah kelewat gila. Bagi dirinya dan juga Yugyeom.

Tentu, Bambam akan merasakan patah hati dobel ketika tahu lelaki mana yang Yugyeom taksir. Lelaki yang membuat Yugyeom nyaman dan selalu merasuk di pikiran Yugyeom.

Percakapan kecil itu memakan waktu juga, langit mulai menjingga. Burung-burung berterbangan pun kembali ke sarangnya. "Eh nggak kepengen ke mana, gitu?" Tiba-tiba Yugyeom bertanya _out of topic_.

"Ke mana emang?"

"Ya, terserah. Jalan-jalan,"

"Mager,"

"Dasar wuuu"

"Lanjutin dong ceritanya~" Rajuk Bambam setengah hati ingin mengetahu sampai tuntas siapa yang ada di hati Yugyeom sekarang ini.

" _Seems you don't curious bout it. Any problem if I like guy?"_

"Nggaklah. Emang apa yang salah? Ini soal perasaan siapa yang bisa maksa. Kalau suka ya suka aja, gak usah munafik." Kamu lagi ngomong ke diri kamu sendiri ya Bam? Kalau suka ya suka nggak usah munafik. Buodo aja soal gender mah. _But it's difference_ kalau dalam pikiran Bambam, Yugyeom itu temannya, rasanya salah menyukai teman sendiri; yang dia takutkan itu merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka.

"Iya ya kalau suka mah bilang aja suka. Masalahnya kalau yang kita suka nggak mbalik suka ke kita itu gimana, dong?"

Yugyeom tahu aja hal lain yang ditakutkan Bambam sampai saat ini masih menyimpan perasaannya tanpa ada yang tahu. Bambam takut kalau orang yang disukainya tidak balik suka kepadanya. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi hal tersebut setidaknya akan membuat kita lega karena sudah menyampaikannya dan yang bersangkutan tahu akan perasaan kita. Setidaknya itu tidak akan terlalu menyiksa hati yang menimbun apa yang dirasa terlalu dalam dan menyakitkan.

"Jadi itu alasan kamu nggak mau konfes ke doi?"

" _I wait for the right time, to say it to..._

 _ **...you."**_

Wait? Bambam sedang tidak congean kan? Tadi yang dia dengar? You? Yugyeom itu suka kemesok menyampur bahasa sehari-harinya dengan bahasa inggris, semuanya jadi tidak jelas, kan.

Yugyeom menatap Bambam, sedikit Bambam turut menatap lelaki itu. " _Are you freakin' crazy?_! Elo ngomong apa sih?"

"Aku serius. Aku nggak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat buat ngungkapin ini semua. _But now, I know, this is the time. Aku takut terlambat. Seems, you in love_. Takut keduluan orang—"

Darimana Yugyeom tahu kalau Bambam sedang jatuh cinta. Tapikan Bambam itu memang jatuh cinta setiap hari pada Yugyeom, mau bagaimana.

"Tunggu—pelan-pelan Gyeom. Aku jadi bingung."

"Aku suka kamu."

Bambam ternganga. Ketika degupan dalam dadanya kian membuncah tak menentu. Ada bunga sakura bermekaran yang gugur di belakangnya, bak di komik-komik. Tapi dia ng- _blank_.

"Bam!" Colek Yugyeom di bahu Bambam.

"Ini masih bulan Maret. Atau kamu sengaja majuin April mop. Kamu nggak lagi ngebercandain aku, kan?" Berondong Bambam _unbelivable._

Yugyeom menggeleng. "Aku serius, Bam."

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisa. Suka mah suka aja nggak usah munafik."

Kok Bambam merasa kesindir ya. Dia Cuma kicep.

"Kamu lagi suka seseorang ya? Aku bakal nerima kok, walaupun kamu nggak balik suka ke aku. Aku udah nyiapin diri buat segala kemungkinan yang bakal dateng."

Yugyeom alay banget, suer. "Dari status kamu... itu yang nguatin tekad aku buat nyatain perasaan aku sekarang."

Bambam ingin tertawa tapi dia sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. ditahannya tawa tersebut dengan menunduk dan menggantinya dengan senyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak papa kok."

"Siapa yang kamu suka?"

"Pengen tahu?"

Yugyeom mengangguk.

"Orang yang lagi bicara sama aku."

Author nggak ngerti kenapa mereka jadi drama dan alay begini. Pengen muntah jadinya. Eh maaf

"Nggak lagi bercandain aku kan?"

Bambam menggeleng.

"Jadi rasa suka aku ini terbalas?"

"Bisa dibiliang iya."

"Kok seneng ya. Udah nggak ngganjel di dada,"

"Ada yang terpendem emang?"

Bambam sok polos, dirinya juga perlahan jadi enteng beban hidup—eh di dadanya rasanya plong. Atas pengakuan masing-masing ini.

" _Ma feelings toward you._ "

Bambam terkekeh. "Ternyata kamu begini ya?"

"Gimana?"

"Nggak papa."

"Pacaran yuk?"

"Nembak nih?"

Yugyeom mengangguk dengan senyum teratup bibirnya. Matanya menyirat memohon.

"Pengen banget macarin aku?"

Yugyeom mendelik dengan enjepan di wajahnya. "Nggak banget tapi iya ding."

"Gaje."

"Tapi suka kan?"

"Apaan dih—"

"Ya ya ya~?"

Bambam Cuma memberinya anggukan.

"YESS" Lontaran senang itu tak tertahan lagi oleh Yugyeom. _It's victory_. Kemenangan mendapatkan hati orang yang disukai. Bagi Bambam juga, walaupun sudah memendam rasanya dalam waktu yang lama, akhirnya semuanya muncul ke permukaan dan menjadi indah. Ini akan menjadi awal yang baru soal kehidupan cintanya. Dia pikir ini akan baik-baik saja, kecuali hatinya saat Yugyeom mulai menyentuh tangannya yang bebas itu. ini pertama kalinya desiran aneh yang baru ia rasakan, skinship. It's not really fine for his heart tho, but okay, it's feel great anyway.

 **-Owari-**

Hai long time no see yugbam shipper~ aku kangen yugbam wuuuu. Aku kangen teman-teman pembaca juga sekalian~ apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan bahagia ya.

Maafin untuk sharing cerita krik krik macam ini, hohoho. Dan karakter Bambam bener-bener out dari nyatanya. Aku lagi radak gimanaaaa gitu sama masalah foto Bambam yang sama—ah sudahlah buodo amat yang penting yugbam—eh-.

Intinya semoga kalian suka sama ini, hahaha. Walaupun parah gajenya. Dan segala galanya teramat klise.

Mohon **kritik saran** dan **komentar** nya ya di kotak **review** , say

With ibaek% of love

bydnunas


End file.
